


You live, you learn part 2 | Sally McKenna x reader

by perpetuumclausus



Series: ahs drabbles [16]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, Hypodermic Sally - Freeform, LGBT, Pregnancy, Suicide, Unplanned Pregnancy, cortez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus
Relationships: Hypodermic Sally x reader, Sally McKenna x reader
Series: ahs drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300412
Kudos: 14





	You live, you learn part 2 | Sally McKenna x reader

Dark clouds scattered across the sky as the first wave of thunder cracked far above your head. The rain skittered onto the pavement, sprinkling everything below - including your head. You used your hands to cover your head, the fast clicks of your heels sprinting over the soaked pavement. You finally saw the doorway coming up and slipped inside the corridor and onto the blood-red carpeting, immaculately clean despite how long it'd lay in that spot. "Well, hello, my dear. Welcome back." Acrylics tapped against the countertop and tired yet, somehow perpetually young eyes watched your average frame as you took small steps to the front desk. "Hi yourself. It's only been a few weeks," you said with a small smile. "A dangerous time to visit the Cortez," she pointed out with much thought. "Maybe it's time that you've taken up a more permanent residency?" Your smile faltered. "Not just yet." You signed your name carefully and listened for the key as Liz slid it across the counter. "Iris says hello, I can feel her from down here." You took the key, holding it in your dominant hand. "Thanks, see you around, Liz."

Normally you didn't see a problem in climbing the stairs with heels on, but you didn't feel as comfortable with the elevator these days and knew the stairs would get you there faster. You gripped each shoe and pulled them off, holding both in your left hand by the straps. "Oh, hello, Miss!" a cheery voice called from the third floor. She pushed a trolley of stained linens. "Mr. March had another incident, the silly man!" she exclaimed with a giggle. You offered the woman a gentle smile and waved with your right hand. Sometimes you truly couldn't understand how Hazel Evers could still be so cheery all the time, especially after all that time. You knew much about the souls trapped within the hotel Cortez's vintage structure. "Toodle-loo!" the cheery woman exclaimed with a small wave before disintegrating into a mist of air.

You climbed each flight until you'd arrived on the correct floor. You set the shoes down near the door and twisted the key in the lock, jiggling it slightly. You got the door open and picked up your shoes before heading back in. "Sally? you called. You set your heels on the floor and your key on the table. "The WiFi is shit in the bathroom," the woman grumbled, cigarette in between her lips. "I hauled my ass up this many flights of stairs and I don't even get a hug?" Sally dropped her phone on the bed and embraced you. Feeling her hands graze over your body sent a tingle to your sensitive area. "Missed you, missed you like crazy," she mumbled against your skin. Your heart skipped a beat. "Can we lay down? My back's a little -" It took mere seconds for Sally to turn you around and push you back onto the bed. "You're always making me feel so good, baby. Let me have a turn. Have I mentioned how much I missed you?" she grumbled against your skin. Your heart fluttered at the raspiness of her voice. You helped her undress you and pulled the cigarette from her lips, putting it out in the ashtray. Her hands wandered your body, taking a firm hold over your breasts, teasing the skin gently. You were practically shaking when she added just the right amount of pressure. Her hand found its way across your skin, her lips peppered kisses over your jaw, neck, breasts, and heart before trailing down your stomach. Her fingers played with the small swell of your skin there. "Mama," she whispered her voice filled with rasp as she trickled her fingers down your thigh, stopping only briefly to feel the dampness of your underwear. "Sally," you breathed, your voice full of desperation. Your thighs began to shake as the ghost's head moved nearer and nearer and a moan left your mouth as she barely scratched the surface at relieving you of your lustful tension.

She lit a cigarette and set it between her lips for safekeeping. You were panting and still trying to catch your breath from the activity the two of you'd share together. Your lower stomach still ached with pleasure. "Give me," you mumbled deliriously, taking a long drag of Sally's cigarette. "I've been trying to not do that, but I've been craving it so badly," you groaned happily, taking another deep drag. You expelled the smoke from your lungs, the two of you making a smoky cloud above the bed. "So, you're keeping it, right?" Sally asked, handing you the remaining cigarette. You didn't hear any hostility in her voice and closed your eyes once you felt her settling down with her head against your chest. "I'm not going to terminate it," you confirmed, breathing in the very last bit of tobacco. Sally closed her eyes, concentrating on your own breaths. "Are you going to give it up?" You opened your eyes only briefly to embed your fingers into Sally's crimped locks. "I don't know a single good soul who would want it," you answered honestly. Sally took a moment of silence to think. "I can't think of anyone either - maybe that irritating maid? Didn't she lose a kid?" she asked. "Have you ever wanted one?" you chose to ask. Sally tried to focus on your heartbeat, not really wanting to dwell on her time as a mortal. "My life's always been fucked." She sat up and lit a cigarette. "I could never raise a kid. I never got pregnant either, guess even a hard junkie like me could figure out how to use birth control. No offense, of course." She took a drag and moved her head. "Light me?" you asked. Sally placed the cigarette in between your lips and lit it. "Do you know anything? Have you gone to a doctor?" You nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm fourteen weeks. Everything looks normal, but he said that's to be expected because I'm young." Sally put out her cigarette and shifted to rest her head against your chest again. "But do you know what makes me feel worse than anything?" you finally asked with a hard swallow. "Hm?" the ghost mumbled. "I don't feel anything for this baby. I thought seeing it would or hearing the heartbeat, but I just - it's his. How could I when he's treated me so poorly?" Sally knew that you made a good point, but she also had her own reasoning. "It's half you, though. You're smart, pretty, fantastic in bed," she smirked. "You're saying that because you love me," you mumbled softly. "Wouldn't you say that if I miraculously had one, too?" Sally asked. Of course, you would. It would've been a dream come true. She could already tell how you felt by the look on your face. "So don't you think I'd feel the same?" You didn't know if Sally even had a single maternal bone in her body. She took care of you and could be loving and nurturing if she chose to be, but you'd seen her dark and downright diabolical side, too. She'd never voiced that she'd wanted a child - she usually scared the wandering youngsters residing inside the walls of the Cortez. She didn't like Elizabeth much either. You couldn't see Sally wanting to raise your child. Maybe she could be an aunt or something of the sort, but even then you both shared a romantic relationship and you'd never consider your lover a sister. "Snap out of your thoughts," she stated, her eyes wandering to meet yours. "Would you really be okay with it being around us?" The look on the ghost's face answered your question. She reached around you to pull you close. "There is one other idea," she pointed out, raising an eyebrow. You watched her smile wickedly, wondering what would be going on in that devious mind. "How far along are you again?" she asked, tracing a finger down your sternum. "Fourteen weeks?" Sally licked her lips. "You'd have to do it fast." 

"Do /what/ fast?" 

"Ask someone to turn you or kill yourself."

The thought played in your head. Death would normally seem like such a permanent solution to well - pregnancy did seem like a very permanent situation. You knew you had so many choices in deciding when and how for instance, before the baby arrived. Sure, you'd be perpetually three and a half months pregnant, but your symptoms would subside post-death. Or after the baby came but then you'd either have to parent a living being or hand your newborn off to Elizabeth to turn. Unless she'd turn the baby and hand it back. You knew that you definitely didn't want to wait a few months - being that pregnant for all eternity sounded horrendous. It all swirled in your mind that night. You knew staying at the Cortez permanently would mean that you could stay with Sally (mostly) in peace. You would lack the fear of getting hurt by anyone. Your ex-boyfriend, the other spirits, and especially the pain of the outside world. You'd given up all of your worldly hopes, dreams, desires. An eternity with Sally and the other Cortez residents seemed like an undoubtedly good decision to make - a safe one at best. 

"Pills," the disheveled-looking spirit reminded you. "The easiest way to go, least painful for the - you know." You'd noticed that Sally had quit using the word 'baby' after the two of you had started the talk of just /how/ you would do it. You needed to think about it. You felt that you really only had two choices - now or after. To Sally's dismay, you had a feeling that you knew just who you needed to discuss this with and knowing her - she would already know you'd be coming.  
"I will gladly take it," the Countess spoke, only seconds after you'd tapped on her door and slipped mere feet into the entryway. She turned, her heels tapping closer and close before stopping just before you. "I can feel it. It's strong, it must get that from you. Who is the father?" she asked cautiously. "My ex. We aren't speaking." Elizabeth watched you. "And you want to live here with us, with that revolting bitch upstairs?" You nodded. "Let me list off your options, sweet girl. I turn you. I turn you after you give birth. Then, you choose. I turn your dumpling and add them to my collection. You live happily ever after with your slut and I get James to leave you be in return for your precious spawn. Or - I let James kill you or I do it myself and I take off with your baby to a place where their kind's in high demand. You can visit - if I turn you that is - and if they let you." "Where? Do you know someone looking to adopt?" Elizabeth cocked her head. "Sort of. They'd be safer here - with me." You tried to weigh your options, but you couldn't stop the spinning of your head. "What if I decide that I want it?" She smiled slyly. "Perhaps an arrangement could be made. Either way - carry to term and I'll decide when to change them. We'll keep you alive as long as we need you - they'll need your milk before they'll need blood. "

The plan seemed simple enough - mercy killing in a way and an unconventional, yet safe place for your child-to-be. You were laying in bed with Sally that night, a cigarette between your lips. "I don't know what to do. I'm scared that I'll make the wrong choice. I have a feeling that this is the only child I'll ever have - what would I do if I made the wrong choice?" Sally rolled over, pulling the cigarette from your lips. "Then you don't do a damned thing. Keep visiting me and go through with it all. Have it and see how you feel. Maybe you need time to get used to it all," she answered. At one time Sally wished she could've had a family someday. "I love you. The thought of sharing you with anyone makes me antsy - but I'd do it for you." 

Your eyes wandered the waiting room just as you were called back. You dialed and waited, waited, waited. "I'm here. I thought maybe you'd want to be here for this, even if you can't leave." You hit FaceTime and watched as Sally and her cigarette appeared on your screen. You moved back as the technician squeezed the gel onto your bump, watching Sally's expression the whole time. You saw a twinkle in her eye that made you believe - even just for a second, that everything would be okay.


End file.
